randompowerpointfandomcom-20200213-history
Square Headed Robot
Born with a comically square head, the man that would come to be known as 'The Square Headed Robot '(Sometimes called '''Robo '''for short) was mocked relentlessly. His only solace? His brother, who was born with head so gigantic it obscured the would-be Robot from view. Taken into the Disabilities for Heads labs at the same time as his brother, the Doctors gave him the power to change his head into that of a robot. Living quietly until he learned of his insane brother's plot to destory an airliner, he decided his mission in life was to carry on his brother's legacy. But he was never able too, as he was aprehended by A before he even had a plan. Now, he finds new purpose in life as the leader of Strike Team Alpha! Though the crimes of his brother weigh heavily on his square head, he has changed for the better being a competent leader, and loyal follower of A, fighting to defend Mutagenic Cell Users the world over. Underneath his confidence lurks a deep sadness, and above all, he longs to return to his lost childhood. Appearance In his normal form, the man is just an ordinary man with a odd, square head. In his Mutagenic Form, the Man's head becomes that of a generic Robots, with blinking lights and antennae. His hand becomes a robotic claw, and serves as his Mutagenic tool. Personality Growing up and through adult life, the Square Headed man was, like his brother, mocked for his comical head. He hid himself away even after receiving his mutagenic cells. A quiet anger overtook him, making him perpetually grumpy and unlikable. He snapped when his brother failed in his plan to blow up an airliner, but was apprehended by A. During his captivity, he endured cold treatments, which caused him to further withdraw from social contact. However, as he begun to see his training as an outlet, he opened up more, a sense of humour emerging. He was intelligent and even garnered a sense of comraderie. He begun to trust and rely on his team-mates. Unlike his brother, he was able to focus very well, and put his intelligence to good use. He held himself responsible for his fellow cell-users, and, this caused A to appoint him their leader. From this he developed a great loyalty to A, following his orders to the letter. Still, his command was something he cherished and he was bitter when Sanaze was given command of the strike team above him, though not to the point of disloyalty. Underneath his loyal and intelligent self though, he was sad, bitter and resentful of his life, cursing his head often. He loved his brother dearly and reminisced often of him. He often wondered where the world would be had his brother not snapped. He wanted to return to his childhood, and spent free time pouring over pictures from the past. He cared little for his own life. Before developing his loyalty for A, he cared only for his brother. He would gladly have died. In the end, he chose to sacrifice himself for the sake of A's goals. His final thoughts turning to his brother. History The man who would become the square headed robot was raised longside his brother. Both had deformities of the head, but his own squareness was nothing compared to his brother's titanic sized head. Close to his brother, he watched the fury of the world overtake him. At some stage he and his brother were taken to the Disabilities for Heads laboratories and given Mutagenic Cells by Dr. Spiderlegs. In his case, he could change his head into the head of a robot, and gained a powerful robot claw that could change into anything. While his brother went insane, the Square-Headed man withdrew. When he learned his brother had died from his heart condition trying to blow up a plane, he decided to follow suite. But he was captured by A, new head of the Disabilities for Head's labs. In captivity, he honed his skills and rekindled his positive emotions, becoming very loyal to A. He was made the leader of A's secret taskforce, Strike Team Alpha. Powers and Abilities Mutagenic Cell Transformation: Cell Type: Part Mutagenic Cells Activation Code: "Different Robo!" The Robot's powers were given to him at the same time as his Brothers. His head becomes a generic robots head, and his voice is altered to give him a more robotic effect. His hand, which becomes a robot-claw, is where his powers are channeled as is usually the case with Part Mutagenic Cell users. The Robot has had training to maximize his cell potential. He, unlike his brother, experiences no malfunctions with his mutagenic tool. He can change his claw into almost anything, but it is fairly useful in it's normal state as well. A strong, metal appendage with considerable grasping power, the claw is one of the most effective mutagenic tools known. When it comes to combat, the Robot prefers firearms. He rarely used melee weapons, and is different in this regard to his brother. High-firepower is usually his priority. He has changed his claw into: * A grenade launcher - His preferred transformation. The Robot excels in the use of this weapon. He can fire both incendiry and gas grenades from it. * A handgun - For close quaters combat, he can make his claw an ordinary handgun. * A machine gun - during shootouts with Operation Burnout, he would use this transformation. * A double bareled shotgun - Used during his defense of the Disabilities for Heads lab. Appears to be a somewhat instinctive transformation as he did not realize he was using it. * Cutlass Sword - Used when A gave the order to "go melee" to stop the Soliders of Operation Burnout from using their flamethrowers. Looks identical to the one used by The Pirate, suggesting shared experience. * Fire Extinguisher - A common transformation the Robot used when fighting soldiers, to counteract the flames that would otherwise destroy his Mutagenic Cells. *Jet Engine - A plane's turbine, the Robot would use this for temporary bursts of flight mostly to escape or out-maneuver enemies. * Propeller - A large helicopter-esqu propeller, the Robot used this to sustain himself in the air after being ejected from the plane-form of Sanaze. * Sledgehammer - Used only once during the attack on The Square. The Robot uses this to set off the fire alarm, activating the sprinkler system. * Tesla Coil - Used to produce electrical arcs to take out large groups during the final battle of Strike Team Omega. Combined with the wet floors from the sprinkler system. The attack was too risky however, and Robo had to stop using it after one shot. * Rocket Launcher - Used during the attack on the Square. Robo used this to take down a FASCF. * Laser Gun - The Robot's last resort weapon, taught to him by A, the Robot's claw becomes a powerful laser gun. The green beam cuts down people and mechanical structures alike. This weapon turned the tide for Strike Team Omega during their final battle. * Nuclear Bomb - Developed by the Robot in secret. The bomb his brother could never get. This was the final transformation used by the robot, who detonated this to destroy the entire Square, killing himself. Trivia